Pink Berets never take their hats off Ever
by Kigaeno Moondancer
Summary: I saw "Hop" and decided it needed a random lemon, which was written quite rapidly but came out ok. E.B. gets randomly pinned down by three Pink Berets as an unofficial initiation into his new role. Contains bi and some nc content. E.B. x Pink Berets


EB sat in his room after a hard day's work, alone and exhausted, too tired to do anything much more than lay around. It wasn't long before he had dozed off to sleep on his own, sprawled out beneath his warm covers and snoring loudly.

He didn't wake up to the creaking noise his door made as a few bodies crept inside, nor to the light patter of feet across his floor or the soft giggling of voices approaching his bed. He didn't even awake when soft hands pulled down his covers, though he did twitch slightly at the feel of cool air on his body.

It was harder to remain asleep when the hands started to feel him over. EB batted awake his bleary eyes to find that none other than two of the pink berets had crawled up into bed with him. One of them was seated behind him, lifting up his head and slowly pulling off his shirt from behind. The other was sitting on her knees in front of him, both handpaws rubbing slowly up his belly and towards his chest.

"Um... what." was all that came to EB's mind to say at the moment.

"Oh don't mind us." purred the female behind him as she tossed his shirt off the bed, "This is part of our job."

"Um... I thought you were only body guards?" EB's eyes grew wide, but he wasn't exactly about to stop the one at his feet as she leaned forward and took a deep breath to sniff at his crotch.

"We are..." said the one behind him as she pulled him back against her. He could feel the warmth of her body and slight dampness of her nethers against his back now, "We guarded your father's body every chance we got. And now you've taken his place, so we're going to guard yours."

"Mmm hmmm." the one at his feet added, simply.

EB's body tensed up as the one female's tongue ran out to press against his balls, then licked all the way up his sheath and to the tip. She moved both hands to pull his tense legs apart as her tongue circled about the tip of his sheath. It wasn't long before his equipment reacted, his sheath thickening as his shaft tip extended from the top. The tip was met with the warm, talented tongue as she began to lap circles around it as well.

"I... This is really nice but I barely know you girls..." despite his words, EB's hips pressed upwards into the inviting tongue.

"Shut up and enjoy your job perks." the one behind him moved upwards against him, and he could feel the warmth of her slit rubbing up the back of his head.

She let his head fall back to the bed, then his eyes became even wider as she realized she was straddling his face. He watched in stunned silence as he got a view of her cunt from only a few inches away, a drop of fluid drooling off her soft fur there to fall onto his lips. The taste was intoxicating, and almost without meaning to he found his own tongue slipping free of his muzzle to lap the length of her soft slit.

His own shaft had gotten fully hard now, throbbing wantingly as it was taken into the lovely bunny's muzzle, tongue looping around it and massaging it. It was pressed into the back of her throat, her muscles swallowing against the tip as she worked at him. She was obviously no stranger to this type of activity, and a shiver of surprise ran through his body, not to mention a moan, as she fully swallowed him into her throat and pressed her face forward until her nose pressed against his own soft belly, her neck swollen slightly with the thickness of the cock she was now gulping solidly against.

His moan of course did wonders for the girl atop him, who arched her back and gasped out at the feeling of his tongue and vibrations of his voice. Her tail wagged happily as his licking became more pronounced, slipping deeper into her pussy with each stroke. Soon EB had forgotten about if he should be doing this, his hands having reached up to grasp at her bottom to hold her, pressing his tongue as deeply as he possibly could.

From the foot of the bed, a third figure crawled up to peek in on the action. The view that met them was quite a sweet one. The one pink beret had EB's cock in her throat, swallowing against it once each stroke as her head bobbed against it, drool leaking down to his furry balls as she sucked him off eagerly. One of her hands massaged his balls as the other dug between her own spread legs, fingering herself just as eagerly. The other girl had her eyes rolled back, shivering as she was eaten out, legs trembling and barely able to hold her up save for EB's iron grip on his hips. Both still wore their berets, of course. It was part of their uniform, after all, and they were on the job.

"Hey girls, trying to have fun without your third?" the third one greeted them. Despite the voice being equally girly to the other berets, the third one was in fact a male. EB was far too distracted at the moment, however, to ponder the implications of this.

No one answered, but the one presently enjoying EB's shaft moved both hands to grasp his thrusting bottom while her own hindquarters hiked up slightly for the new arrival, revealing her drooling cunt for easy access. She paced herself, backing off just slightly when she felt EB getting too near to popping, dragging out his pleasure for as long as she could. Behind her, the third beret grasped ahold of her own behind, pulling himself forward so that his own hard shaft flopped out between her soft butt cheeks. Soon he had moved himself into position and his throbbing shaft pressed against the slutty female's love hole from behind.

EB's muzzle was still having at time as well. By this point his claws were digging into the hips of the female above him, lapping with such enthusiasm that his muzzle had fully penetrated her and he was practically fucking her with his muzzle. Juice ran down his face and his tongue delved deeply into her, feeling out every wet, twitching muscle from inside. The female moaned out again, her whole body shaking, clearly on the edge of orgasm.

The one at EB's shaft ceased to go easy on him when she saw her comrade about to go off, slurping at him with new vigor, allowing his throbbing shaft to pulse within her mouth and licking down his precum as he drew nearer as well. Her body bounced back and forth between EB and the male behind her, the wet suction sound of her cunt being penetrated and the slap of a belly against her bottom forming a rhythm with all the other lewd noises, not to mention the creak of the bed beneath the rabbit orgy.

EB's mind was clouded with pleasure as he finally went off. His shaft tensed and exploded, shooting a stream of rabbit cum to deflect off the roof of the female's mouth. Some was pulled down her throat, other drooled down her eager lips as she continued to lap at him. His moan shot up through the other female beret, causing her to squeal with excitement as her pussy clenched and climaxed wetly around his muzzle, pouring wetness down onto his face, making him dizzy with lust.

The female at EB's feet pulled her head back, still slowly stroking over his still hard cock with one hand as she rolled a ball of his cum around in her mouth with her tongue, making sure to get a good taste of her new master. She turned slowly and kissed the male beret atop her. He didn't bother to hold himself, and soon his own body tensed up, spraying a load of bunny-making batter into the girl's fuck hole, gasping out in joy.

Of course for lesser creatures, this might have been the end of it, but all of them were bunnies so none of them were good after just one go. EB dropped his head back against the pillow, watching the trio with wide eyes as the one from his head and his feet appeared to be switching places. His cock was still rock hard, but he was less sure of things when he finally noticed the third one had joined them.

"Oh uh... hey there. Enjoying them with me?" EB said and hoped, though the male one was eying him in the same way that the females were.

"For now." the male beret replied with a grin, "We'll see about later."

EB didn't have much time to respond to that, nor much desire when he realized the femme that had been at his head was now straddling his hips instead. She leaned forward, giving a soft kiss to the mouth that had just eaten her out, then began to rub her well prepared slit against the front side of EB's shaft.

"Quite an honor I get. First to get knocked up by the new big guy." the girl winked as she slowly rubbed her lithe body against his. Behind her, the male beret pulled his arms around her, pulling his body close to hers and pressing his own throbbing rabbit meat against her tailhole.

"Do what now?" EB was again cut off, however, as the girl that had just sucked him off now filled the position at his face, her drooling pussy hovering over his head.

It wasn't long before EB figured out what was wrong with this. He had always considered himself very straight, but he knew that most of the fluid now drooling out of that slit was the spunk of the other male on the bed. At first he tried to back his head up, which of course didn't work at all since he was already laying down. He then moved his hands to try to push her upwards, which also didn't work as she was a beret and a good deal stronger than him. Her strong legs tensed and her pussy soon pressed against his mouth whether he agreed with it or not.

This reaction caused the other two to grin too. The female now straddling his shaft did a great deal to distract him however, as her hips pressed downward, popping his shaft into her wet, drooling nethers, gasping at the familiar feeling of penetration. Her body pressed forward with a squish, her belly smacking loudly against EB's as she was fully penetrated in one stroke. Her rump then rolled smoothly back, making her gasp again as the male beret's shaft popped into her behind, pressing forward to bounce her back towards the other shaft.

EB did everything he could not to enjoy it at first, but soon his rump was pressing upwards as well, bouncing the lucious female back and forth between them in a lewd game of pelvis pong, his hormones on fire and his shaft rock hard, his instinct kicking in and over-riding his movements at the opportunity to plant a baby bunny in a soft sexy body.

The two females both leaned forward, now kissing each other deeply, and soon they were swapping EB's sperm back and forth between their muzzles lustfully. The one straddling EB's head turned slightly to grin at him, "You know if you lick all that out, you could knock me up instead."

That seemed to be enough for EB, as his maw finally opened and with a sound that couldn't have been any more moist, he slurped deeply at the girl's pussy. He made a face of disgust as the other male's seed drooled down his tongue, but he beared it and swallowed hard. He reached his tongue as deeply as possible, scooping out the gunk and guzzling it down as quickly as he could, not allowing it to get too deeply. Already loosened up by the male beret's cock, it was even easier to pop his muzzle fully into this one.

The female now riding his cock didn't stop, her hips rotating expertly between the two shafts, pussy clinging around EB's, milking him for his juice, and her rear clenching hard over her fellow guard's shaft as he hammered himself against her, his hands reaching around to grasp at her breasts.

"I think he might be a bit too straight to want you, sweetie." the one riding EB's cock spoke to the male that humped her behind.

"Mmm. Well then you girls can hold him down." the male beret grinned, "He'll get used to it."

"A.. are you sure we should?" the one on EB's face panted out, her hands gripping at EB's belly.

"Come on, I know you girl's won't give up a chance to watch his sweet behind get crammed full of me." the male beret grinned, and the females just giggled at his statement, which they all knew was true.

EB didn't pick up enough of the whispered conversation to know that his own behind was in peril. He was far too busy now, lapping feverishly at the now drained pussy, the taste much more agreeable to him now that the male's seed had been slurped out from it, soon, EB hoped, to be replaced with his own. To think that up til now he had struggled even to get a date, and now he was going to impregnate two females in one night. Visions of being able to take aside any of his female guards and bend them over whenever he wished filled his head. Life was good.

Soon EB's cock couldn't take any more. As the girl's pussy milked him eagerly for his seed, he finally gave her what she wanted. His second orgasm was no less than the first, splattering deep inside of her delicious sex. He continued to thrust upwards, grasping her hips and yanking her down atop him hard, wanting to stuff his fertile seed as deeply as he possibly could.

It wasn't long after that the male beret's cock exploded inside of her behind, soaking her insides and drooling off of her walls. Her body shivered violently, her own sex exploding in pleasure as she was filled with warmth from two of her holes.

"Oh fuck yes!" the one at EB's head screamed out, loudly. There was no doubt that their noise could be heard, but no one dared to bother the head guy when there were female screams and moans coming from his bedroom.

The other female's hole exploded in juice over EB's face, spraying him down as her body convulsed in the throws of orgasm once again. Her body shivering, he hands grasping his belly, her eyes rose to look into the eyes of her two comrades, at which time she gave a single nod.

EB gasps as the pussy was lifted from his face and the other cunt was pulled wetly and fully from his cock with a long slurp, clenching to keep his sperm inside. He was ready to go again, and fully expected the other promised pussy to be sitting on his still throbbing cock next. It took him a moment to realize that this was not what was occurring; not immediately anyway.

The girl who had just been on his face moved behind him now, pulling him up into a partial sitting position and pulling his arms behind his back. The male beret pulled EB's legs apart, his solid hard cock hovering just above EB's still hard shaft. Behind the male beret, the other female grabbed hold of both of EB's feet to keep him from kicking, holding them outstretched and apart.

"Um.. guys?" EB's eyes got big again and he suddenly felt just a slight dent in his sexual high.

The male beret reached down to lift EB's behind softly off the bed, not saying a word in response. He pulled EB's rump slightly towards him, placing his shaft lightly between the other male's rump-cheeks. The berets grinned as they paused a moment as if to see EB's reaction to this.

"Hey guys... um. Hey if you're into that it's okay but I'm sorta straight. I'd... I'd be glad to help find you someone else?" EB was quite hopeful.

The male beret just smiled and slowly shook his head, "Sorry. Having your ass is more status, boss."

It was at that point that EB really started to struggle, but was already held quite firmly by the two smiling females. The two girls were quite enjoying the struggle themselves, the one behind EB rubbing herself against his back as she held his arms while the other rubbed herself the same way against the male beret while holding EB's struggling feet.

The invading shaft pressed hard against EB's pucker, finally popping into the hole. The male beret wasn't gentle, ramming forward and forcing himself belly deep into EB's behind in one solid stroke. His eyes rolled back and he let out a loud moan at the tightness now around his shaft, his behind immediately beginning to move into a thrusting motion.

In contrast, the sound EB let out was less a moan and more a girlish scream. The male beret's hands moved up to grasp ahold of EB's arms, freeing up the hands of the female behind him, and soon both females had let go to let their male friend take control of the situation.

"Oh wow..." the first one said as she moved over to the side to get a good look at the male beret's cock pounding their master's unwilling and recently virgin ass.

"This is so hot." the second one confirmed, slipping over to the other side.

EB was gritting his teeth too much to scream too much, struggling and kicking his legs fruitlessly into the air on either side of the other male. His clenching behind only made it better for the other male, and soon he had inadvertently milked him to the point of another release. The male atop him squealed out, spraying another load deep into his new boss's behind, rolling his eyes back and shaking at the experience.

The two females had certainly been enjoying themselves as well, each one having taken to fingering themselves furiously as they watched the action. This hadn't gone unnoticed to EB, and even after having just been ass-raped, he managed to get out a quiet, "So... so do I still get to knock the other one up?" It seemed he was willing to forgive the trespass if he could.

The female that he had licked the cum out of giggled and nodded, though the male beret didn't pull out of their poor boss's behind quite yet. Instead the trio all grabbed hold of him and rotated EB around while not breaking penetration, carefully pulling his legs around to allow it. He struggled lightly and clenched his teeth again but was too worn out to stop them and knew he couldn't resist the three of them anyway.

To EB's delight, the female then worked her way beneath him, sliding in so that her back was against the bed and her belly was flush with his own, her lustful eyes staring up into his as she leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. To his not-quite-delight, he felt the behind of the male above him twitch again, the shaft starting to work into a firm thrusting motion again.

EB soon felt his own shaft pop into the female's sex, which clung around him like plastic wrap, almost too tight for him to move. She certainly was well used, but she made up for it with her lower muscle control really showing off her experience as she began to milk his shaft to full firmness again.

"Mmmph.." EB's body was confused at the mix of the two acts, but soon worked into it, even finding himself not entirely against it now. His rear was well lubed now with the male beret's first orgasm, so it felt slick and easy. His own shaft throbbed inside the delightful female, eager to fill her up with his seed. Soon his rear was bouncing back and forth between them much the same way that her rear had been bouncing before.

The spare female wasn't willing to be left out, so she moved her own body to EB's face, spreading out her legs. He leaned his head forward, lapping softly at her well used slit, though he didn't dig in as he had before for fear of displacing his own fertile seed. Soon the quad was worked into a smooth motion, the squeak of the bed once again matched by a myriad of soft squishing noises and the smack of soft, wet bodies against one another.

EB felt the pussy clench around his cock and explode once again in orgasmic bliss, making him moan once again against the other girl's impregnated slit. His own rear clenched hard as he went off as well, blasting a load that might have been his biggest one yet into the female and once again continuing to pack it in with his cock, making sure it struck gold within her. He found that he actually enjoyed the warm feeling of the male beret's next load in his own rear, shivering and blushing hotly at the pleasure he was getting from it.

"There..." the beret at his head grinned, "That wasn't so bad, was it boss? And you can have any of us whenever you want. Thems the rules."

"I.. don't guess it was bad." EB got wide-eyed again, looking at the moist bodies of his personal guard, the full realization of what he'd done coming to him as they pulled away from him.

"I guess we'll be off." the male beret winked as he withdrew his shaft, and the three turned as if to silently leave the room.

"Wait one second..." EB panted softly, causing the three to stop.

Before the male beret turned back to face EB, EB had the guard's behind pulled back towards himself. He weakly rose to his knees, propping himself on the other male's body, leaning forward to grasp around his body, "First I return the favor."

The male beret didn't argue. In fact he shook his behind quite happily back against EB's re-hardening shaft. Soon EB pressed his tip against the more experienced male's behind, which accommodated him easily and immediately began to massage the shaft within like a good little gay bunny.

The females weren't arguing either, and sprawled out next to the two males, pulling each other close. They watched a little, but then moved to pull each other into a sexy sixty-nine position, each one licking softly at each other's slit, careful not to eat out the fluid that would soon leave them both with swollen bellies.

EB himself was surprised at how much he got into it, literally. He started to hammer into the male beret despite his own tiredness, one hand reaching around to grasp the other male's cock to squeeze and stroke it. His tired cock still managed to throb within the dark reaches of the beret's behind as he panted happily.

The girls still watched out of the corners of their eyes as they lapped happily at one another's well used crotches, their hand paws massaging one another's cute asses as they enjoyed one another's well-fucked flavor.

It wasn't long before the room was alive in a chorus of moans once again. EB felt like he was completely dry after expelling yet another load into the male beret's soft behind, but filled him up well, packing the spunk deeply inside almost as if he thought he could knock this hole up too. The females moaned as they drove each other to orgasm, and even the male below EB came hard from the thick shaft stretching out his behind.

In the end, EB lay back on his bed, a wide grin on his face and his body buzzing with a happy tiredness. He was scarcely unable to say anything, but finally managed, "Well.. I guess you guys really enjoy your job."

"Easy for you to say." said one of the females as she straightened her hat, which had somehow stayed on this entire time.

"Yeah," stated the other, "We have to go see the other co-easter bunny now, goodness knows how we're going to fit him."

"But a job's a job!" the male beret sounded creepily happy about it.

"Uh." EB's eyes got wide at that, "Well uh... right. Good luck with that."


End file.
